The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the inventors hereof, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted to be prior art against the present disclosure.
In the prototyping of small devices, including, but not limited to, for example, devices that may be connected to the “Internet-of-Things,” it has become common for some components (such as sensors, transducers or indicators) to be provided on a small-form-factor circuit board known as a “breakout board.” A breakout board includes a group of input/output terminal pins in a standard physical layout, but with pin assignments that vary according to the component on the breakout board. The breakout board may be plugged into a breadboard, from which jumper wires may be used to connect the breakout board terminals to the rest of a circuit, including, in many cases, a microcontroller. However, a prototype built using a breadboard with jumper wires may be unwieldy. Moreover, if the jumper wires become dislodged, the prototype may be damaged or, at the very least, may require substantial effort to restore.